Arkansas
'''Arkansas '''is a state located in the southern region of the USA. It is first mentioned by Joe Winko in his Arkansas episode of Joe Winko Talk, as a place Joe Winko was going to runaway to and consequently perish at back in summer of 2015. Gloomy Events Joe Winko recalls reading about many gloomy events online in the afternoon before his attempt to runaway to Arkansas. First was the disappearance of Morgan Nick, a 6 year old girl who went missing in Arkansas in 1995. She was last seen talking to a 'creepy' man driving a red truck at a baseball field late at night. When her mother came back to check on her, she was gone. To this day she has never been seen again. Joe Winko believed that he was going to end up exactly like her. Next was an unidentified African American female found dead in a creek bed in Morgan, Pulaski County, Arkansas in February 1994. She had died from gunshot wounds, most likely to the face due to the fact that no composite image of her face was available (this also was very disturbing to Joe Winko). She was naked from the waist down and found dead wearing a red sweater with gold stars. In addition to that she was also wearing rings on her fingers and a strapless bra. Many of her teeth had amalgams. To this day, her true identity has not been known. Joe Winko was very saddened and disturbed by this. Joe Winko also stated that the sweater she was found dead in was the most haunting thing about her case for unclear reasons. Joe Winko also believed that if he would have died in Arkansas, his corpse would have been buried next to hers, even though it's unknown what became of her remains. Running Away In summer of 2015, Joe Winko was still working a job at the mall this his adoptive mother forced him to keep. Joe Winko hated the job and really wanted to quit, but his adoptive mother, being the controlling colossal bitch she was/is, would not allow Joe to quit the job. This caused Joe to become extremely stressed out and even lead to him attempting suicide in August of 2014. When his suicide attempt did not work, Joe Winko decided to try finding a truck-driver on Craigslist to runaway with (like Tammy Jo Alexander did often). Ultimately, this would've lead to Joe Winko going into a coma and dying of no insulin, due to the fact that he would've had no way to obtain any of insulin on his own because he lacks the funds for it. Joe Winko was actually very accepting and ok with this and has made it very clear in his episodes of Joe Winko Talk that he did not fear death because he would be reunited with his deceased uncle, Romario. In June 2015, Joe Winko posted an ad on Craigslist. A stranger replied to the ad and offered to take him to Arkansas. Joe accept the offer to come with, but the stranger ended up not going through with the plans at all. If he would have however, Joe Winko would have died in Arkansas, either from going into a diabetic coma from running out of insulin or being murdered by the stranger. July 2017 Joe Winko visited Arkansas in July 2017. He filmed video clips there and took pictures. He was only in the northern part of the state through out his visit. Joe Winko also stated that Arkansas looked the exact way he imagined it. He was taken there by a stranger from Craigslist. Category:Locations Category:Real Locations Category:States in the USA